You're Great
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows- Ron can't sleep the night after the War, but he find comfort in his favorite know-it-all


1

He didn't have a scar on his face compared to everyone else. Ron glimpsed over at Harry who was fast asleep. His black hair was more scruffy than usual. His face had prominent black and blue marks and gashes traced his arms. Harry had died for everyone, and here he sat with a bandage on his face. Ron looked at the large red and gold banner that hung near the opening of the boys corridor. "For the Brawny and the Brave," Read the Gryffindor sign. Maybe I'm brawny, but not brave.

Ron wished he were 11 again. Peacefully asleep. No worries of Voldemort, Death Eaters, and death in general. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget the face of Fred. Dead. Death. Fred is gone. The words swirled in his mind. He couldn't stand the quiet peaceful sound of the room. The calm breathing of Harry, Neville, and the few boys how remained slightly unharmed. He wanted Harry to be peaceful though. Harry Potter had been through enough for a lifetime. He didn't need the burden of everyone's death. Maybe I could be the brave one and carry his weight for awhile, Ron thought. Ron pushed the covers off him and tiptoed to the common room.

Ron found Hermione sitting in the common room. She was wearing a Weasley sweater with a large H on the front. She sat in the large red chair that had been moved near the window. She looked in a trance as she stared out the window.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Ron asked.

Hermione's head wheeled back and she grabbed her wand from her pocket, pointed straight at him, her eyes filled with terror.

She let out a sigh of relief "Oh it's just you Ron." She smiled

"I guess we're all still a bit edgy." Ron said trying to seem cool.

Hermione simply smiled and returned to the window. Ron sat near her on the couch. Her face was pale and her chocolate eyes seemed to have lost their shine. Her face was still cut up from the torturing. Ron could feel his body tense up with anger and a deep hatred for Bellatrix Lestrange. Emotional grief and sadness lingered in the air. It was all most to much to bear; Ron thought maybe the bedroom was better.

Hermione turned and looked into Ron's eyes. "What's wrong Ron?" Hermione whispered.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about everything that's happened." Ron replied not meeting her eyes.

"I can tell when you're lying to me Ronald Weasley. What's the real reason? You can tell me."

Ron bit his lip. In any other situation he would have said nothing, but tonight the grief and pain overcame his ego.

Hermione could tell he was about to say something. She drifted over to the couch and slipped her hand into Ron's.

"I'm weak. Weak. Look at all the people who have died for this cause. Look at everyone in the hospital!" Ron growled.

"So are you saying you wished you were dead! Hurt?" Hermione said back. Tears now forming in her eyes.

"No. It's just I wanted to help. If anyone should have been harmed it should have been me! I'm Harry's best mate. I haven't got a scratch on me compared to even you!"

Ron's voice was turning into a whisper. "I...I just wanted to help. To be of some meaning on the end. The locket was right. I'm an in convince to all of you."

"No!" Hermione yelled. "Ron just because you haven't gotten killed doesn't mean your not important. This is quite the infantile battle! You've figured out where the one of the horcruxes was. You destroyed the locket. Saved Harry's life. Ron you're important."

Ron looked into her eyes. The anger had made her skin return to its normal color.

"But what about Fred and all those other people who have died?" Ron croaked.

"Maybe it's like they said. They died for the greater good." Hermione said.

Ron smiled. Maybe Hermione was right. Hermione smiled. Her soft hand brushed his bright red hair out of his face.

"Oh Ron Weasley." Hermione sighed.

She cupped his face in her hands, leaned in, and kissed him on the lips for what seemed like hours to Ron.

"It's late let's go to bed." Hermione smiled.

Ron smiled and headed up to the boys dormitory. The sun was now rising. Everyone had gone to bed at least three last night. Ron sighed flopping on to the bed. He was overdue for sleep.


End file.
